Hinata and the Thunderstorm
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Hinata is stuck at the Raikage tower during a lightning storm. MA


**Hinata and the Thunderstorm**

ccc

It was unusual for Team Kurenai or _any_ platoon from Konohagakure to travel to the harsh and rugged peaks of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Dealings with the anointed Fourth Raikage were always a hassle, for he always bargained hard and unfairly. But the business was necessary, and Team Kurenai – minus Kurenai herself – did not plan to stay any longer than needed to exchange military documents.

Of course, what they had not counted on was one of the Cloud's infamous storms rolling in from seemingly nowhere. True, they could have chanced it, try to outrun the torrent of rain, hope that the constant blasts of lightning would not catch up. But Mabui warned the three of them: "Only the ninjas of this Country have tamed the lightning of this land." She made a point of using Hatake Kakashi as an example of the ferocity of their storms, stating how he had tried to cut lightning with his Chakra, but ended up in the hospital as a result.

Well, it couldn't be help, Kiba granted with a nonchalant shrug. Of course, he could keep himself entertained. After all, the daring marketplaces of Kumo were still active – knowing the tricks to weather these storms – and he was always interested in one thing when visiting new lands: finding some pussy. Akamaru begrudgingly followed, growling in annoyance as he was led into the rain.

Shino was of a like mind, though he preferred to scour the wilds for the rare and indigenous specimens not found in Konoha. He gave condolences to Hinata for leaving her alone after she turned down an offer to join him.

"I'd prefer to do some training," she said, wheeling about so fast that her hair arced behind her. Mabui, on the tour of the Raikage Manor, had shown them the training room – mostly outfitted with intense weight equipment, but with a few dummies that her clan would find useful for practice – and had said that they were free to use it and whatever other facilities they wished, such as the hot spring spa at the base of the mansion.

Hot springs sounded good… Hinata would go there after working up a sweat…

ccc

The Raikage was in his office when the squadron of three arrived at his home. Darui had reported to him as Mabui met them graciously; she had the knack for making people feel welcome in this unwelcoming Village. "One from the Aburame clan," Darui reported, "one from the Inuzuka, with his dog." He stopped suddenly, though it was apparent there was something on his mind.

"And?" Ay knew when his right-hand man was hesitating for fear of reaction.

Clearing his throat, muttering an apology for his hesitation, Darui said, quieter than before. "Boss, the girl with them… is a Hyuga."

The lines of Ay's scowl deepened, his brow furrowing. There was a small snort of contemplation before he rose to his great stature. His massive hand went to his head, took hold of his Kage cap with uncharacteristic delicacy, and placed it atop the table. One would assume that he was preparing for war. As far as Darui was concerned, he wasn't even there anymore.

"_Hn._ I think I'll retire to the springs for the moment." He stalked past Darui, already on the prowl.

ccc

In the training room, Hinata was working up a sweat. She was not shy to make use of the equipment, targeting a hanging dummy at once. A bit of a warm up; slow, practiced moves to hit the definitive spots of an opponent. When she remembered the feeling of darting her hands in the air, stopping when her fingertips just barely grazed her target, she went through the paces. She moved aggressively, grunting and shouting to emphasize her effort. She didn't even activate her chakra as she battered the humanoid punching bag. Her technique had become something of a wonder/terror in her Village; she could hurt without even the use of her renowned clan's signature technique!

She was skilled. Her father was proud of his heiress, as she rose to claim the righteous title that her younger sister could have taken from her. Through perseverance and attitude, she made a name for herself of being vicious.

And she was not afraid to live up to it.

She reacted instantly, wheeling and rearing her left hand like a scorpion's stinger; she lashed out like one too. Her Byakugan and Gentle Fist style united to make the strike a bit more lethal.

Were it not for those super-fast reflexes of his, Ay would have received a very nasty shock to his chest. Maybe worse than a nasty shock… His big hand had caught her wrist inches before she touched the left side of his chest. Her fingertips didn't reach him, but the jolt of her precise chakra point did sting. Full contact would have penetrated his hard flesh and muscle to give his heart an unfriendly prod.

Ay sneered at her, and she unapologetically looked back at him. Both were silent, measuring the other up. A guest in his own home, ruthlessly attacking him… It was an affront to his very status, and if he willed it, he was in the right to bring her down and demand recompense from her clan and Village!

"What are you doing here?"

Her audacity continued to show. Her large, pale eyes had darkened, her Byakugan still in effect.

Ay harrumphed at her question. "Are you often asked for the reason you walk through your own home?" he growled.

He let go of her hand, and she drew back immediately, though her stance was clearly defensive, her mouth drawn in a hard frown. She said nothing as she continued to scowl at him, as if expecting him to take his leave and give her back her solitude.

Ay did not leave, and like her, he watched and inspected her. Quite a fiery Hyuga; unusual for their normally-stoic, regal demeanor. A fire kempt in the glass… Her figure, he noticed, was quite voluptuous. The heavy sweater was undone, vaunting her womanly assets and a show of skin that should have been inappropriate for her clan. Flat, toned tummy… Long legs…

He sized her up, and then snorted. He turned his back to her, purposely moving slow while keeping his head turned to her. "An opponent moves more than a dummy," he lectured, stalking away a meter. "What prowess do you hope to obtain by striking an immobile adversary? I could work you out more than a dummy."

"You look like one," Hinata said snidely.

Ay would take her insult. He wanted to see, firsthand, the skill of a Hyuga clanswoman. It was no secret that a campaign of his was the obtaining of a Byakugan for his Village, same as Konoha and Kirigakure. Confronting a Hyuga now, it wasn't any way to get the powerful eye for himself. Still, he felt this brought him closer to the goal, if only to prove he could defeat the Byakugan itself.

Hinata still didn't accept the challenge; she kept guarded around him, and rightly so.

"I understand," Ay rumbled with a small sense of humor to go with his humorless face. "Many are frightened of me, whelp. Even to spar. I don't look down on your cowardice. I simply pity it."

At once, Hinata was striking him, clearing the distance between them with a lunge and an outstretched, the Juuken highlighting her hands with a blue aura. Fast, but Ay was renowned for speed. Even caught unawares, he countered quick enough to catch a well-aimed jab with a graze to the shoulder instead of the obvious target of a nerve. If Hinata's blow struck true, he'd lose his left arm!

Hinata cursed under her breath, and then resumed the assault, determined to keep the tide in her favor. She swatted and batted at the Raikage. Her first attack had given him a weak numbing sensation, but now that combat was underway, Ay had gotten in his rhythm. Avoiding and deterring her attacks were basics to him. Perhaps her father would have been more competition to him.

Eventually, he found an opening; her left side was unguarded, and her leg was forward. After knocking away a left-hand strike, he amended the direction of his hand and gave her extended knee a backhand. At just half of his strength, his swat was enough to turn her in a semi-circle, bowing. Her eyebrows furrowed angrily.

Ay loomed over her and reached. The Juuken activated, but was ineffective to nerve-damage when she was hitting his wrist away, but the follow-up full-palm strike towards his navel would be enough to cripple him when her chakra pummeled his organs.

What she hadn't counted on was A's resourcefulness, lifting his knee to knock her arm off-center, hitting the space below his groin. No full contact made, but she did graze an unmistakable something.

Neither really reacted, but their eyes clashed in that moment. "You were close," he conceded to her.

"I'll get it next time," Hinata swore, and then she was back up on her feet. Her hands moved wildly this time, streamers of blue light streaking in the path of her movements. Ay stood against the hurricane of assaults, hardly giving her ground. His eyes watched her carefully, and it did not escape his notice that her breasts were not properly supported for this sort of activity, bouncing and swaying. She was becoming more and more driven to hit him. Too bad her anger made her sloppy. Ay was one of the few who used anger to his advantage. If she was wise, she'd learn that as a voluptuous kunoichi, she had tools at her disposal that could distract.

Lightning flashed outside, blurring the room with white light. It was the only distraction Ay needed to turn the tables. Hinata winced at the lightning bolt, momentarily blinding her and yielding to Ay. Her left arm was seized, and in a trice, it twisted behind her back. Her eyes widened as her back arched, feeling her arm lock at the small of her back, just above her buttocks.

Ay was leering down as he stood behind her. A basic hold, but the stature difference between them was efficient. In contrast, Hinata's head barely came to the top of his chest. Pulling against his grip would be like trying to bend steel without the explosive power of concentrated chakra!

Ay had her.

She shot a glare up at him. _Let me go!_ She was too proud to say those words, relying instead on her hard eyes to entice him to let go. He did not. She could sneer, spit and curse, but he would act at his own leisure. "You are caught, girl. How would you plan to survive?"

Hinata yanked in such a manner that she might dislocate her shoulder. "Enough!" she barked, again casting him a look of disdain.

Now he chuckled, his mouth turning into a sharp smile that was totally unpleasant. "You are immature," he said in rebuke, to which she snarled, baring her own teeth in a scowl. "A kunoichi like you; there are ways to throw your enemy off balance."

Hinata scoffed and let the offense fuel her. Finding a bit of leeway in his grip, she managed to twist herself around with a hard kick. Legs like hers would bounce off a powerhouse like him, but Ay gave her the benefit of dodging.

They squared off. Hinata took the basic stance for the Hyuga clan, scowling. Ay took no stance at all. Growling at his lackluster posture, she barked at him, "I'll fucking kill you!" As fast as her legs could carry her, she went at him with tiger-faced palms aglow.

Weak and slow… Ay couldn't decide which her worse trait was. With the next stroke of lightning, his eyes widened, flickering like a wolf's. "_SLOW_!" he roared, his chakra activating as quickly as the storm's bursts. Hinata had yet to gain half the space between them when he came forward like a bolt of lightning. With incredible restraint and precision, his fist came within an inch of the Hyuga's vein-cracked face and sent the fullness of his punch past her. He didn't boast Tsunade's explosive powers, but he was capable, with muscle alone, to create a pulse of air that pushed the nearest dumbbell over.

Needless to say, Hinata was frozen in place, staring at the fist that could have struck her head from her shoulders before her next footfall. She tried not to look terrified, but the trembling would not subside on command.

Lowering his arm, Ay gave a small snort of disapproval. His sleeves hung down low on his arms. He was done. "I was on my way to the bathhouse," he grumbled, "when the noise of an undisciplined brat caught my attention. _Hmph!_ I should not have wasted my time. The Hyuga clan has become weak if this is their successor."

Hinata seethed with rage at his insults. With even, steady steps, the Raikage walked by her like she did not exist. Only when he cocked his head slightly and gave the smallest, yet most-infuriating sneer did she know he was watching her.

Blood: hot, pounding in her ears, maddening, steaming her brain! She wouldn't let him go, leaving her humiliated! She would best him!

"_Hey!_"

Ay stopped, and she spun to him. Impulse took her, the need to be acknowledged guiding her actions. She planted herself firmly across from Ay, and her top came up. At once, she saw the shock flicker in the large man's eyes. Her breasts – unsupported underneath her mesh top – fell into view, heavy and firm with youth and exercise. Such pale skin contrasted with the tips; broad, brown circles with tasty-looking nubs in their center.

There'd been plenty men, all through her more-developed teenage years, who'd gone down for the count after seeing her in a bathing suit – those rare visits to the coast or to the lake for relaxation. Her boyfriend used a transformation to turn himself into a woman, and that was enough to knock out some of the greatest of foes! Now here was the real deal. Ay stood no chance, she thought smugly.

But stand, he did. He didn't even flinch. The widening of his eyes was all he granted her, but even that lasted only a moment before his usual grimace took him again. There was a quietness that ruptured with the hard crack of lightning. Blinding white filled the room, and when Hinata could see in front of her again, A had rotated fully on her.

"And what is this?" he growled, though there was a trace of amusement in his voice.

Hinata's hands slackened on her shirt; her tits remained in full view. She glowered. "You think I'm weak," she snarled, her Byakugan intense.

"And this makes you strong?" He sounded like he would laugh. In the time it took for the next thunderclap, he was at her, his giant stature imposing and forcing her to stumble back a few paces. Damn that lightning speed of his! Bastard!

What was even more shocking was his hand upon her, coming up from his right in an oddly tender motion, cupping her left breast and lifting it. She shivered when his thumb rubbed at her nipple. He observed the supple flesh before he met her mighty eyes. "What do you plan to do?"

Hinata's aggressive arrogance flashed with a smirk. She had him. He may not have fainted from a nosebleed, or fled from the room, but he had reacted to her. Her all-encompassing gaze told her that much. The bulging in his pants, the flowing of circulation to that particular point… It thrilled her.

True, she was in a relationship, but with him always passing glances Sakura's way – probably even fucked her once or twice – this could be a good way to balance the scales and also overwhelm the great Raikage. The glint in her eyes told him what she planned to do.

In instant response, Ay had her on the nearest piece of workout equipment: a bench-press table. The weights above were effortlessly pushed over to make room. Eager and impatient; Hinata could have goaded him if her breath wasn't starting to hitch. She knew what was coming, and it was coming fast; faster than she could anticipate, as he already had her bottoms removed, exposing her muff to him before her arousal could even accumulate wetness.

"_Hmph._" Ay inspected her cleft and the midnight blue fur surrounding it. With no hindrance from his gold manacles, he made for his trousers, and Hinata – even with her Byakugan – turned her pale eyes to the spectacle. "We'll see what a whelp like you can handle," he rumbled, and then dropped his pants to his knees.

His thighs bulged with muscles, matching his physique, but Hinata was far more enthralled by the pike jutting towards her. He'd gotten hard very quickly. So much blood to fill it, and it was already prepared. Mostly when he held her breast, her eyes had noted earlier.

He did not give her long to inspect him, already leveling to her cunt and pressing against it. Hinata, of course, winced at first contact, and then grunted deeply when her insides spread wide across his tip. "_Dammit_," she cursed when Ay trudged into her. Her arms tensed as she grabbed at the bench beneath her, clawing with her fingernails. It felt… good… but the pain was starting to override the pleasure as he reached deeper.

Ay stared at her with silent observation. He felt her snug embrace, but for a man like him, she'd nothing more to offer; no tolerance for his expanse, and definitely no flare to impress him with beyond that attitude of hers. He snorted, shackled a hand to her broad hips, and drew her quickly onto him until he reached the back of her.

"_Kyah~!_" It was the wail of a vulnerable girl, not a hardened kunoichi. She'd advantages with her gender, but she hadn't tested them in the slightest. Konoha was too soft, too honorable to put their kunoichi through the paces that Kumogakure had. Sex-fighting had been practiced for generations within the Cloud, and had been employed in both combat and interrogation. For all her silent poise and professionalism, Mabui was known as the master of the art in Kumo! Second to her was the busty blonde Samui.

"Is this your limit?" Hinata heard Ay growl. She was struggling to maintain her breath, but once she calmed down, she planned to sneer at him with a smirk, berate him in some way, and prove that he couldn't best her.

Not her first plan to go awry, but she wished that she had her normal, brutish confidence to respond to Ay's immediately-quick thrusting rather than an unrelenting cry. Her taut muscles were beaten back by Ay's constant ramming, and her cervical wall took a hard hammering; the only mercy he showed her was not trying to shove his whole cock into her, which would wreck her cervix. Her hands leapt up to grab at any part of Ay she could get, his wrists or forearms, his waist, one time pressing against his pelvis to try – and fail – to stem his nonstop rhythm. He ignored her body's protests, claiming whatever part of her he wanted. Her tits, flailing beneath her lifted shirt, became his property when his massive hand enveloped one, creamy flesh spilling between his dark fingers. He groped one until it was sore, and then left it throbbing red so that he may amuse himself with the other, this time taking interest only in the budded nipple.

Hinata, for all her sexual history, had not been taken like this before. The confidence was arousing in itself! But the wrongness… Her boyfriend a country away, no idea that she was stretching around another, larger cock, molding to this new shape, experiencing pleasures and pains he'd never given her before! He couldn't submit her like the Raikage had! For the first time, her hips moved to meet Ay's, and she came… hard, her scream rivaling the thunder that synced with her climax. She messed his dick and the workout bench with her fluids as it squirted from her plugged hole.

"_You're too big!_" cried the sex-enamored girl during the peak of her orgasm, rolling and bucking her lower half to ride it out like a surf. It wasn't until the intensity faded that she realized the large man had stilled completely and buried only half of what he could inside of her. She squeezed him tightly, but he steadily withdrew.

Hinata panted, her eyes closed as she awaited the spray of warmth across her abdomen, tits, or face. Yet, save for her sweat and juices, she remained untarnished. Where was the man's bitter release? Did he expect her mouth open for a target? Her Byakugan had both intensified and gone blind during her orgasm, so she didn't see what had happened.

But now her eyes were back, her vision as clear as ever, and she didn't understand what she saw: Ay turning away from her, his club-like cock pointing anywhere but at her hole. Her expression faltered, showing that weakness he found displeasing. "What…?"

"If this is what Konoha and the Hyuga are capable of," he said to her, now turning away completely, "you have nothing to offer. Go home when the storm clears, girl, and train harder."

He left the room like nothing had happened. And Hinata, tits out and pussy dripping, was left gawking in the rare state of self-reflection and discomposure. Had she… been beaten? Ay had done what he did so well, and she could do nothing but lie back and become a victim! Was that who she wanted to be? A timid little creature, afraid to stand up and prove herself? Someone who let whiny Sakura steal the boy she favored?!

Snarling, the girl leapt to her feet with her breasts bouncing to catch up. Her fist swung in front of her as if to banish the fears from her mind.

"_Like hell_!"

ccc

The hot springs of the Raikage manor was a place to relax while contemplating victory or defeat, and Ay felt his visit here was undeserved. He'd bested the Hyuga, but it came with no satisfaction in any sense. She was weak to start with. It'd be like boasting about knocking a sickly child unconscious in a fight. No, Ay did not deserve a pat on the back for that, and he did not deserve to address the strain of his groin. His cock was still stretched out, hard as steel and pumping in the tempo of his heartbeat. He sneered at the obscured thing trying to break the water's surface. To mess with a girl who obviously couldn't match him; he must have been bored for too long.

The ache of arousal was his penance. He was too proud to go out and seek womanly company from his village; the women were just as proud as he, and he refused to view them as whores. In such times, he'd look for foreigners to dominate, but the storm would keep such types away. Ay only had what was in the mansion, but she had proven unfit…

The door to the hot springs opened with a thwack against the wall. Someone had just made a dramatic entrance, but Ay could not make them out in the steam. He stayed motionless, waiting as he heard the approach of bare feet on wet stone. Just who would interrupt the Raikage's resting period? Why, none other than the meek Hyuga intruded, eyes fierce as a lioness'. Ay would have been intrigued if this wasn't what he had expected.

The Hyuga were so predictably arrogant, not unlike himself; but he, always with purpose. Them? They sought to retain pride above all.

Naked… He noticed for the first time, too engrossed in her strong eyes – Byakugan activated – to notice the unbound hefting of her breasts; his cock, however, must've instinctively felt her nude presence, as it was already twitching harder and standing firmer than before. The paleness of her body blended almost perfectly with the milky trailers of steam, but for the twin circles of brown flesh and her hair, tied up as she meant to bathe.

The water was at her side, no more than a step from reach, yet she traced it, her destination clear. She emerged from the steam like some ethereal being, materializing from fog culminating. Unabashed, she gave the Raikage a moment to see what was being offered.

"What brings you here, little Hyuga?"

Hinata scowled, the veins cracking further along the sides of her face. She was studying him even more intimately than he was studying her. He allowed her to, lounging and letting her take full view of his proud form. He mentally scoffed at her, so green in the art of nudity and sex that she took interest in the opposite sex. Though, with some arrogance on his part, he was a specimen for any woman to behold.

"_Hmph!_"

She marched heedlessly into the water, and Ay hadn't even time to reprimand her for coming so near to his presence; her large jugs shoved up against his pelvis, his cock wedging between them in a single motion. He grunted, more out of surprise than the feeling. He met the Hyuga's glare with dark eyes. "You intend to test me again, girl?" he rumbled in his throat.

"_Tch!_ I won't lose to you," she countered harshly, and then scooped her tits together to smother his dick. Now she earned a grunt from him for her efforts as she began to rock her breasts up and down on him.

"You're testing me," he growled at her, a flicker of weakness in his eyes. She smirked a sultry smirk, full of wicked confidence. He could think that she had already been defeated, but he underestimated her!

Large as he was, she wasn't afraid to put her mouth around his crown, ducking her head to slurp him into her mouth, her tongue scrubbing what her breasts could not. The water sloshed and splashed with the motions of her tits, lapping up to the Raikage's broad chest.

Hinata continued for a time, taking her heavy assets away from him only to demonstrate her oral efficiency. She took in three inches, and seemed to be able to take no more than that. But before Ay could make the inevitable chastise, she adjusted her jaw, opened her throat, and crammed him deeper to curve down her esophagus. He clogged her windpipe, but she determinedly gulped him further and further until she'd holstered almost half into her gullet. Her neck bulged where Ay descended, her involuntary spasms squeezing the head or massaging the shaft. Her determination was noted, but she'd suffocate before she would make Ay yield. He gave her credit for trying up until her face scrunched, her teeth flashed, and a strangled gurgle squeezed out from around his shaft.

One more millimeter consumed… and that was her limit. She retracted at once with a desperate gasp. Catching her breath, she wiped the spit from her lips and gave a resentful scowl to Ay and his weapon.

"Who do you expect you are up against?" huffed the giant Kage as the Byakugan receded. His arms remained along the edge of the bath, her best efforts having done nothing but distract him. "I am the Raikage, the greatest of all the Kage! A mere girl cannot hope to subdue me so easily!"

Hinata drew back like a bristling fox as it was forced into a corner. The hubris of this man alone was enough to challenge her own will. "I'm not done," she swore at him.

His stone-face faltered for the first time on her next move. She lurched forward, slippery slopes gliding up the ridges of his sternum. A long leg was thrown over to the other side of his waist so that he was trapped between the vee of her thighs. But what did she hope to accomplish? "You cannot expect to beat me like this. You are weak."

Hinata felt his slab clenched between his pelvis and her cleft. A simple throb resonated like a punch itself. A frontal assault like this would end with her second defeat and further disgrace. A shinobi could not take pride in herself if she tried and failed with a repeated tactic. The Hyuga did not make second mistakes!

"Don't underestimate the Hyuga," Hinata warned in her fiercest voice, and for the second time – for the most dramatic! – she caught Ay off guard. How was he to expect her to abruptly position his end at hers? How could he have expected such resolve to swallow him with a willful, stubborn shove of her rear? Even the proud Raikage lost an utterance of weakness and surprise when Hinata – biting back a scream of pain into her bottom lip – wedged him between her ass cheeks, cramming him slowly, painfully up her butt. His blunt tool separated the tight lining of her colon to fit like a few sizes too small for his girth. When he took her waist and drew her upon him with a grunt, Hinata felt in her gut that she might have been too impulsive. A deep, husky grunt accompanied the persistent draw that stuck his eighth inch; two more and she'd conquer the mountain, yet she found herself taxed to the extreme with the amount already fit within her.

"Damn…! you…!" Her glare was caught in a squint.

"You've no room to back out now, little Hyuga." Ay's hands on her firm cheeks were heavy… and growing heavier. Gartering a strangled wail from her, he pressed her down and down until she howled out a curse.

She'd been forced to conquer the mountain.

"Well done, girl," she heard the detestable Kage grumble while she bowed against his body. "I might have underestimated you after all." Was he teasing her, making light of her efforts while her asshole stretched painfully along his length? A finger or two had been fine when she and her boyfriend were up for it, and once, she'd allowed him to plug her with his cock, but Ay brought a new threshold to what she thought she was able to tolerate!

This was her moment! This was her victory! Yet she resisted and refused when Ay began to bounce her body, yielding small portions of his cock at a time before begrudgingly reclaiming them. She was barely given time to adjust and accommodate him; now he was already putting her through the paces that would make her limp afterwards!

"_Wait, you bastard!_" she shrieked unheeded. In fact, her noncompliance seemed to spur the great man beneath her. At last, he moved, hoisting himself up to cradle her cheeks and hold her against him while he pumped her like some kind of exercise. There was no choice for Hinata but to grab at his trunk-like arms and try to weather the assault in her bowels.

"Are you regretting it, girl?" huffed the Raikage like a beast. She felt his hands squeeze her rump, kneading the luscious mounds with enthusiastic hands. A feral grin finally broke his stern features. "A kunoichi of your caliber could become great under the Kumo practices."

The implied offer to become a traitor of Konoha and a ward under the Raikage's wing brought a grimace to Hinata's sex-flushed face. "Screw you," she spat with as much venom as she could muster when so winded. She slammed her butt down harder and faster on him as if to prove that her sexual prowess needed no cultivating.

She genuinely amused Ay with her defiance, but she was running out of steam. Taking him anally was taxing enough, but she had just about used up her endurance. She was truly putting forth her best efforts, but what was that when compared to the might and the experience of the Raikage, a man who built his reputation on the stories of conquered foes? A Hyuga paled (**_DERP!_**) in comparison to him.

"Very well," was his rumbling reply, and then there was a surge of water and a shift in her world. He took her out of the tub in one sweep of his large arms, and she was set on her back; his hands locked on her waist, hefting her butt off the ground so that her legs were hanging over his forearms. Now he was in absolute control, squatting and bending over her to abuse her ass as he saw fit. "Now you may witness the mistake of challenging the greatest of all Kage! **_RAH!_**"

"_Kyaa!_" It was the most feminine cry Hinata had made since she was a little girl, but she regressed to that sense of vulnerability when Ay filled her rectum to the brim with a powerful stroke. His accompanying grunts and growls led her to believe that he had lost to some beast within him and that all primal instinct told him to fuck her senseless.

And despite her best, prideful efforts to reclaim some control, Hinata was more show than skill; her lethality did not make up for experience. She did not want to tell Ay that he was giving it to her harder than any before him, but from her wails and the way her hands grabbed at his ankles for some sense of stability, it was clear enough that she would not walk – or limp – away from this unchanged.

The asshole clamped around his cock was force open again and again, from the narrower part near his tip to the fullness of its trunk. A few times, he tested her, popping his swollen tip out, letting her convulsing body close a little, and then rammed himself back home. She would scream or curse him.

Not once did she tell him to stop.

Her heavy breasts, in her near-upside-down position, heaved upwards towards her face, smacking her chin and looming with the possibility of suffocation. Her hand took away from Ay's ankle to support, and then handle her flopping tits. Her brown tips had been stimulated already to tight buds that tingled when she plucked at them. Having heavier assets made her less sensitive in that region; her fingers had to be upfront and commanding whenever she fondled her breasts.

But what made her cum – as much as she tried to resist it – was Ay. He'd taken a hand off of her waist, able to maintain her weight with one, to apply his large but nimble fingers to her cleft. Whatever skill he possessed, however, it took only his thumb pressing against her clit to make her scream, curse, and cum. He wasn't all that surprised that she failed. The inexperienced whelp had no chance… Konoha rarely bred women who could stand up to the craft he had honed since taking a humiliating defeat to a red-haired Jinchuriki.

_She_ was the one – the only one! – he wished, _needed_ to conquer…

Hinata's quivering snatched donated its essence over his hand as he palmed her, his thumb slipping from her swollen clit to sink between her folds. This digit alone was almost the size of other dicks that had penetrated her before; she was almost convinced that her boyfriend had arrived to reclaim her!

Ay sneered as he pumped his thumb in and out of her, feeling her muscles grip at him as she continued to cum. "Weak," he condemned her, now smearing the abundance of her fluids across her rim; a weak lubrication, but Ay assaulted her insides once more, vigorously and relentlessly.

"_Ow! Damn you!_" Hinata grunted and squeezed her eyes shut as she took this ass thumping.

There was no way of knowing that someone else had opened the door and had walked in on this sight of debauchery until he spoke. "Sorry, Boss. I didn't realize… you were busy." Darui rubbed the scruff on his head, averting his eyes from the indecent display of his Raikage.

"_Hmph!_" Ay looked down at Hinata. She was panting, trying to get her bearings in this momentary reprieve. He wouldn't allow it. Discovered or not, the Hyuga girl would not leave here thinking that the Raikage was forgiving to those who underestimated him. He shoved himself deep, and before Hinata could cry out, he spanked her; a red handprint on her left ass cheek would be one of her many souvenirs. "Hardly busy," he told his right-hand man as he quickly worked up a powerful rhythm that restricted Hinata's voice to short gasps, moans, or swears. His eyes looked up from the girl. "What brings you here, Darui?"

"Well, to be honest…" Darui looked put off as he scratched the back of his neck. The stuffiness of the hot springs was worse when wearing his regular shinobi gear. This was supposed to be a quick report, after all. "We were all concerned that the Hyuga girl was missing from the training room." He looked at the subject, her ass elevated and taking the pounding of her life. "Guess you already knew that."

"I won't be much longer," Ay told him. "I just need to finish teaching this Konoha brat a lesson. Tell Mabui to be ready to receive and take care of her afterward."

"Right, Boss." Darui turned and took his leave, listening to the sounds of slapping bodies and the girl's sobs of pleasure.

Darui's appearance and departure had hardly caused a hitch in Ay's pattern. He continued to ram her ass, and his fingers returned to diligently play at her pussy. Cramming a finger inside of her made her feel stuffed, her grunts becoming heavier each time she had to take the dual entry.

Another orgasm… Another victory Ay could latch to his belt without having been bested yet. He did not even enjoy it this time. He simply sneered at her gushing cunt and said, "Is this all the Hyuga can muster?" In penance, Hinata had to weather the furious jabs of his hips again, not even allowed the chance to ride out her current orgasm.

He'd placed her on her hands and knees with the demeaning commentary that she deserved this position. Again, she said nothing to the contrary but vulgarities. "You bastard!" she wheezed out at him, pushing back into him as much as she could before his own tempo threw her back forward. He held her in place by the shoulder, and then reached to her dangling tits. Voluptuous… nearly worthy of Samui's arsenal…

"It's a hundred years too early for you to come at me like this! Can you not defend yourself…" Ay's eyes flashed with intensity, his speed picking up. Tendrils of electricity began to spark in response to his heightened adrenaline. "_Hyuga?!_"

Hinata had fallen on her face by this time. The third detestable orgasm was fast-approaching, yet Ay seemed to be a machine! Nothing could stop him from taking her over and over again as he saw fit! It was like he locked the chamber beneath his shaft, sealing his own end. It'd take days to undo it…!

Days… or a well-placed nerve-tap to relax the muscles…

Hinata was not beaten, and Ay could see that the moment veins cracked around her eyes. Had her own chakra responded to her plight? Did she summon the Byakugan?

Her hand moved deftly with a quick battle cry. Immediately, he felt the heat of raw Chakra. The dreaded Juken; the nerve-damaging strike… aimed at his most vulnerable parts! Such a strike would cause permanent damage!

"Shi-!"

Contact… and an eruption of lightning all at once. The indoor storm put the water to steam, and both Hyuga and Kage were veiled by the trailing mists. And then the mists were pushed back by Ay's electric aura. The dark man leered. "So this is your limit." He was looking down at Hinata, and she was on the cusp of unconsciousness, panting weakly, her arms lying limp on the floor, her ass still speared by Ay's deep-embedded shaft. The scowl shifted to his wolfish grin. "Not bad, girl. You're a novice…" Slowly, he retracted his cock, uncorking an ass filled to the brim with his cum. His lightning chakra tried to form a shield against her Juken, but she had gotten deep enough just in time to trigger his release. The semen overflowed from her yawning anus; she was recovering to slowly to keep all of the payload inside of her.

The exhaustion of such release made his legs quiver and eventually give out. Still, he kept his congratulatory smirk on his face.

"… but you made a Kage kneel."

ccc

Hinata awoke with a limp and fatigue, like she'd awoken from a rest that should've lasted a week. But Kiba and Shino were restless after being buckled down by the storm. Of course, that didn't mean they didn't have their own stories to tell of what they had done during the thunderstorm. Kiba, apparently, found what he was looking for.

"I found a bunch of pussies, hiding from the storm in an abandoned hut!"

"What did you do with them?" Shino asked.

"I fucked each and every pussy I saw! What'd you do, Shino?"

"I found a specimen that farts thunderclouds." From his pocket, Shino took out a sort of Venus flytrap. However, its trap was pursed and its two leaves were balled up like fists; a struggle ensued as it tried to pass wind from its plant butt.

Hinata was uninterested in her dumb teammates' nights. She didn't see Ay, which was just as well. She could imagine that he would try to provoke her if they encountered again.

And if so, she would be ready. "Let's go," she ordered her team.

Menma had better be on the lookout, because she wasn't going to train alone!

ccc


End file.
